


Он(и) приходи(я)т ночью

by Neitrino



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Mysticism, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: ...просто один кошмар





	Он(и) приходи(я)т ночью

Джорджи не нравилось спать одному, и Билл прекрасно это знал. Как и все его прочие глубокие темные страхи. Про собранную из Лего Черепаху, которая охраняла (но не только его, а и весь прочий мир) от монстров, прячущихся в сумраке за порогом комнаты, за скрипучей дверью шкафа, под кроватью. 

И когда ночью, при погасшем свете, он слышал, как открывается дверь его комнаты и рука, осторожно — чтоб не напугать — касается его плеча… Он знал, что это Джорджи.

Маленький испуганный Джорджи.

Родителям бессмысленно объяснять свои страхи. И ужасы. Мир взрослого и ребенка — это две отдельные вселенные. Так что он просто откидывал одеяло и затаскивал брата в свою постель, раздраженно шипя на то, что Джорджи тихо хихикал и старался быстрее отогреть о него свои замерзшие пятки.

И руки.

Ледяные ладони привычно проскальзывали под пижаму и грелись о горячую кожу спины.

— Ты холодный, как зомби, — шипел Билл в его лохматую макушку и Джорджи довольно вздыхал, втираясь ещё ближе в объятие.

Теперь, думая обо всем этом, Билл признавал себе, что это были самые яркие и счастливые его моменты. Полные умиротвореного удовольствия.  
Джорджи горячо и сонно дышал ему в шею, иногда задевая кожу обветренными губами. Хватка постепенно ослабевала и Билл точно определял момент того, когда брат засыпал — он переставал держаться за него. Теперь Джорджи обнимал Билл.  
Ему нравилось ощущать его рядом, это дарило странное чувство… совершеннейшего спокойствия и почти всемогущества. В этот момент Билл ничего не боялся, как, впрочем — он был в этом уверен — и Джорджи. Они были счастливы.

А потом родители решили, что это неправильно. Неправильно двум мальчишкам спать в одной кровати. Мама что-то долго рассуждала про то, что так спать неудобно, кровать узкая, они не высыпаются за ночь. Но, по характерным переглядываниям и какой-то вялой аргументации, Билл заподозрил: не это основная причина. Словно родителям не нравилось, что они так дружны. И близки. Что любить брата — плохо. Нет, они не запрещали напрямую, но, столкнувшись со столь однозначным родительским неодобрением, Билл согласился — ему не стоит потакать своим желаниям и страхам брата.

Взрослые вообще странные.

Это все он решил до первого стука в запертую дверь.

— Билл?

Он явно мог видеть, как Джорджи — маленький замёрзший Джорджи, «Джорджи-зомби» — стоит под дверью. 

И боится позвать его громче. 

Тихо шепчет его имя, переступая босыми ногами по холодному полу.

— Билл, ты же не спишь?

Конечно, не спит, как можно уснуть, когда в дверь скребутся? Билл вздрогнул — звук от того, что Джорджи вел короткими ногтями по деревянной двери, рождал странные и неправильные страхи.

Этот звук был жутким.

— Билл?

Он действительно сомневался, открывать ли дверь.

— У меня что-то в комнате, Билл…

Пришлось встать и, как только щелкнула собачка замка, Джорджи влетел в него, словно пушечное ядро, с силой боднув головой, обнял, а затем разрыдался.

Уже лежа в кровати, вслушиваясь в глухую тишину коридора, Билл думал о том, что же так напугало Джорджи.  
Он плавно провел рукой по его острым позвонкам спины. Жёлтый цыплячий цвет его пижамы в темноте казался грязно-зелёным.

— Я не буду больше закрывать дверь, Джорджи, — прошептал он в его волосы.

— Нет, — встрепенулся Джорджи, хотя Билл был уверен, что тот уже задремал достаточно крепко. — Нет, ты должен ее закрывать. Чтобы то, чего боюсь я, не смогло дотянуться до тебя.

***

— Я — это Джорджи. Джорджи — это я.

Самый жуткий кошмар Билла — Пеннивайз.

И тот совсем рядом. Близко-близко. Так, что можно уловить слабый запах озона или резины от наэлектризованных воздушных шаров. Их так много. Их бока трутся друг о друга с жутким скрипучим шорохом. 

Красные шары с надписью «Я люблю Дерри», зелёные с «Ты пгав кголик», синие с «Всё в Дерри это я», жёлтый… жёлтый только один, с неровной надписью прописными буквами «Это все сон, Билли»…

— Все его мысли, чувства, страхи, кошмары, любовь к тебе… Особенно любовь, все здесь, — Пеннивайз жестом указал на себя. — Ты же знаешь, я не всегда съедаю вас полностью. В каждом есть что-то вкусное, а что-то — нет. Но Джорджи… Джорджи весь мой. Его тела нет, потому что от него ничего не осталось, только я и моя память, в которой хранятся его мечты. Его любовь к тебе, Билл.

Билл отшатнулся, потому что Пеннивайз сменил обличье и теперь на него часто моргая — брат всегда делал так, когда нервничал или чего-то боялся — смотрел Джорджи. Смотрел и нерешительно прижимал кораблик к жёлтому дождевику.

— Я его упустил, — Джорджи отвел от лица влажные после дождя волосы, сбрасывая капюшон: с дождевика натекала лужа на доски пола. Билл замер, разглядывая его и слыша оглушающую тишину. И то, так мерно капает вода на пол.

Слишком вязкая для воды.

Кровь.

— Билл?

Он испугано вскинул взгляд. 

Джорджи плавно и хищно склонился к нему, оставляя кораблик на кровати с тянущимися кровавыми следами от его пальцев, прижался холодными губами к щеке. Билл зажмурился, чувствуя, как горячие слезы обжигают глаза и щеки. Как жгут веки.

— Почему ты не запер дверь? — шепот такой тихий, словно его и нет вовсе. — Ты должен ее запереть.

***

Билл распахнул невидящие глаза — все сон. Он был один.

На кровати лежал кораблик… Брат не стал бы… 

Он бездумно бросился к двери комнаты и повернул замок ровно за долю секунды до того, как в нее что-то тяжело ударилось с другой стороны.

Тишина и хмурое выжидание, а затем смех Пеннивайза.

— Ты не хочешь увидеть брата? — с издевательским участием спросил Пеннивайз и провел когтями по двери. 

Невообразимо мерзкий, заставляющий волосы вставать дыбом, звук.

Билл зажал себе рот чтобы не заскулить от ужаса и воспоминаний.

***

**Author's Note:**

> есть арт))  
> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/Pennywise5-706352530


End file.
